


A Little Bit of Abed

by Storiesfromthebluebox



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesfromthebluebox/pseuds/Storiesfromthebluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy has a minor freak-out when he and Abed get a little closer then just as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Abed

Here's the thing. Abed was his best friend. Had been from the moment they first met, would be until they were gray and walking behind walking frames. So that made the thoughts he had been having about him lately really uncool.

Troy didn't know exactly when it had started. Probably ever since he had that dream in which Abed and him were doing a movie. Abed was dressed up as a woman with a long blonde wig and they had to fake-kiss. But they ended up kissing for real and kept going long after the director, who for some reason was also Abed, had yelled cut.

After that he hadn't been able to shake off the idea. He had all the symptoms. Far-off stares, not paying attention when Abed was talking, distracted by his moving lips and wondering what it would be like to feel them on his own. Not shaving, wearing all the wrong clothing combinations - he'd been walking around in the same sweatpants for days now.

He might as well face it. He was attracted to his best friend.

It was at a Saturday night when he and Abed were at Abed's apartment, having a Batman marathon. Troy was observing his friend from the corner of his eye. Abed was fixed on the screen with a tireless focus, and eating popcorn. He either didn't notice or pretend not to notice it when Troy shove a bit closer to him, yawned loudly and stretched out his arm behind Abed on the couch.

"I know what you're trying to do", Abed said suddenly, without looking away from the screen.

"Uh, you do?" Troy asked in surprise.

"This is like in one of those coming-of-age movies when the main character who struggles with his sexuality has an awkward moment before trying to kiss the object of his crush". He put another hand of popcorn in his mouth.

Troy's mouth fell open. "Dude! How do you always know everything?"

Abed turned his head towards him. "It's okay. You can kiss me. I just want to wait for the right moment".

At that very second, the movie burst out in violence.

"Perfect", Abed said, and he leant into Troy and kissed him. And while a woman on the TV was screaming her lungs out, and dramatic music played, they were kissing kissing kissing.

It was an eager kind of kiss, a bit sloppy and hasty but it topped all his expectations. If it would have been up to Troy, they would have kept going until the credits rolled.  
But then they broke apart, and Abed turned to the screen again, like it was the most normal case in the world for best friends to kiss now and then when they hung out. Troy sat in shock, adrenaline racing through his system. He wanted to do it again, but he just left it for what it was.

He went home late, and they parted with their handshake, as if nothing happened.

...

The next day, Troy took place at their table with a stone face. He was early, and the only one there was Shirley.

"Hey Troy", she said in her overly cheerful, sweet little voice. "How are you this morning?"

"I'mfine", he said so quickly it came out like one word, and one would be stupid not to deduce anything suspicious from it, even for someone as naïve as Shirley.

"Troy?", Shirley said, eyeing him suspiciously. She could sense there was something off with him even from the other side of the table. Of course. Anyone in this group could. "What's wrong?"

Should he tell her? He struggled for a moment, trying to keep the words in, but then, with his jaws clenched, he mumbled: "IkissedAbed".

"I'm sorry?" She leaned over the table.

He finally turned his head to look her in the eyes, and hissed through clenched teeth: "I _kissed. Abed_ ".

Her eyes went big as if this was the most shocking revelation in history. _"Oh"._

"What are you two whispering about?" Britta's voice came loudly from behind him, as she dumped her bag on the floor and took place next to Troy.

"Troy and Abed kissed", Shirley said, her face still looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Sssssh!", Troy hissed. He saw Pierce approaching through the hallway, and he was the last person he wanted this to hear about.

That same look he just saw in Shirley's eyes, now filled Britta's. "Ohhh". Then she continued enthusiastically: "Well, I think that's so nice, Troy! That means you're finally coming to terms with your long denied, suppressed feelings for each other, that's _great!_ "

At that moment Pierce entered the room, and Troy shot her a look. "Ohh, I see", Britta said softly, making a gesture as if she locked her lips and threw the key away, then gave him a fat wink.

"Hello, ladies", Pierce announced his entry, sitting down. "What's the tea-party about?" He took a moment to chuckle unpleasantly at his own joke.

"Nothing", Shirley said with a high, squealy voice.

The next person to come in was Abed, and Troy's heart made a double-flip. For the next hour or so, he just sat there frozen, too afraid to even look at Abed. Of course this wasn't normal behaviour for them, so poor Annie was at a loss. She kept shooting glances at Britta and Shirley, who both kept straight faces. Pierce didn't pick up on the slightly awkward atmosphere, since he had the empathy skills of a potato anyway, and Jeff, -who'd come in later- was too absorbed by his cell phone.

As soon as their 'study time' was over, he stood up so hastily his chair fell on the floor with a loud bang. He didn't bother to pick it up and practically stormed out of the door. Even though he didn't look behind, he could just feel everyone's stare at his back.

"Okay, Abed?" Annie looked at him. _"What's_ the matter with you two?"

Abed was Calmness Itself, like always, and he seemed completely unaffected by Troy's distant behaviour. "Troy's going through the struggling-with-his-identity-phase at the moment . It won't take long. You all don't need to worry". With this words he shot a meaningful glance over the table, stood up and walked out of the room.

Jeff and Pierce's eyebrows shot straight up, in a way that said _whatever that means_. They were used to Abed speaking in puzzles, so they didn't think much of it. Nobody ever really understood those two, anyway.

In the meantime, Troy went slightly nuts. He wandered around aimlessly through the school, not really knowing what to do with himself. He just couldn't face Abed. When he walked around the corner of the cafeteria, he saw Britta and Annie standing there, and he was just within enough hearing distance to hear Annie say: "They kissed? Britta, that's _adorable!_ "

When they became aware of his presence, they both froze. "Oh…", Annie brought out, looking miserable.

He just turned around and walked away, ignoring her "Troy! I'm sorry!", making his way through the door. Outside, he sat down on the stairs.

"Adorable", he imitated Annie in a high-pitched voice. Well at least it was better than calling him a sissy, right?

And now that he thought about it, why was he acting so freaked out? It was Abed. Why did he walk away from his best friend? He thought about Abed, the way he had pretended to be an alien when they only just knew each other, because he hadn't understood the concept of joking. Abed dressed up in a Batman costume. Abed in his pyama, sleeping next to him. Abed being ... Abed.

Who was he kidding? He needed to find Abed right now. 

…..

"Abed!"

Abed turned around.

"Abed, wait up!" Troy ran towards him as fast as he could. Abed stood motionless until Troy had reached him.

"Listen uhm, I've done some thinking", he panted. "And there's something you need to know".

He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. The kiss took long enough for some people on the campus to whistle, cheer and yell things. They pulled away and Troy smiled up at Abed.

"Just to be clear", Abed said while pointing his finger in the air, "does this mean we're at kissing-basis now?"

"Uhm, yeah", Troy said happily.

"Cool", Abed responded.

A short silence fell between them, then Abed asked: "Wanna play space-card boxes?"

"Okay".

"Cool".

And while they walked inside, Abed by his side, Troy couldn't help but smile. Life at Greendale couldn't get much better.


End file.
